


Синкопирование

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Боже, ты... как ты можешь быть одновременно таким потрясающим и таким глупым?





	Синкопирование

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Syncopation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341280) by [scullyseviltwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin). 



− Джон, послушай, эти данные не предполагают ничего подобного. Для того, чтобы ввести яд... ей нужно было бы подобраться очень близко. − Шерлок так поджимает губы, что Джон боится, что они сольются в узкую полоску. Кровь отливает от губ Шерлока, и они бледнеют. − Очень, − медленно произносит он, сознательно выделяя интонацией эти слова, − близко.

Судя по тону голоса, каким он произнёс эти слова, встреча, должно быть, вышла более интимной, чем планировалась.

Чем она _должна_ была быть.

Факты таковы: токсин сомнительного происхождения был введён в кровоток жертвы (имя жертвы − Натан Честерфилд; Шерлок даже не потрудился это узнать), предположительно в момент, когда тот находился в помещении.

Стейси Тиббетс должна была стать невесткой покойного; Шерлок не потрудился узнать и эту информацию. 

− Какое мне дело до их имён, Джон?

Мистер Честерфилд умер в такси, которое, как предполагалось, везло его в квартиру в Сент-Джонс-Вуде. Он покинул банкетный зал, где проходил приём Фонда против СПИДа Элтона Джона, чтобы вызвать такси и взять в гардеробе пальто. Он попросил, чтобы кто-то из обслуживающего персонала предупредил его, когда прибудет такси. У него не было никаких оснований думать, что с ним может что-нибудь случиться. 

Вызвав такси, он не вышел его встречать, как сделало бы большинство людей. Он ждал определённого времени; он _планировал_ свой выход.

А вот то, что он делал между тем, как пообщался с обслуживающим персоналом и вернулся в зал, было под вопросом. Единственное недостающее звено. Нельзя было не учитывать непредсказуемость человеческих действий.

Какое-то время взгляд Шерлока мечется по гостиной от одного предмета к другому, а потом детектив резко встаёт, подходит к столу и начинает перебирать лежащие на нём бумаги. Вот уже третий день Шерлок хватается за соломинку. У него какое-то странное ощущение из-за этого дела. Он ворчит на Джона, просит открыть глаза и _увидеть_. Ему кажется, что ими пропущено нечто настолько ослепляюще очевидное, что они исключили это, даже не рассматривая.

Вообще с Шерлоком такое случается: его разум так стремительно перескакивает с одного на другое, что Джон даже не может предположить, что придёт ему в голову, однако при этом Шерлок регулярно упускает очевидное. А именно − мелкие житейские факты.

− Шерлок, − тихо зовёт его Джон. Озарение приходит неожиданно. Когда Джона накрывает понимание, он весь подбирается и садится прямо.

Шерлок даже не поворачивается в его сторону и не делает паузу в своих метаниях по гостиной. Как и всегда, за Шерлоком очень интересно наблюдать, но Джон уверен, что может почувствовать, какой вихрь мыслей кружится в его голове. 

В такие моменты Шерлок очень раздражителен. Особенно когда он уверен, что вот-вот нащупает то, что поспособствует раскрытию дела. Джон наблюдает, как тот несколько раз пересекает комнату, прежде чем снова к нему обратиться: 

− Шерлок!

Остановившись на полпути к дивану, Шерлок зарывается пальцами в волосы и поворачивается к Джону. Сжав зубы и сверкнув глазами, он рычит: 

− Что!?

− Инъекция была сделана в затылок, слева, − объясняет Джон, и хотя это не вопрос, Шерлок кивает.

Оставив в покое волосы, он делает один, почти угрожающий шаг в сторону Джона. 

− Да, Джон, да, мы знаем это, знаем в течение нескольких дней. Если ты не собираешься ничего к этому добавить...

− Они _танцевали_ , Шерлок, − всплеснув руками, восклицает Джон. − Они танцевали. Вызвав такси, он вернулся, чтобы станцевать последний танец и...

− Что?

− Это... − Джон не знает, как сформулировать мысль так, чтобы Шерлок его понял. Желание, эмоции, которые, должно быть, бежали по венам жертвы. Он вернулся в танцевальный зал, чтобы найти невесту своего брата и станцевать с нею. Джон не знает, как это описать. − Это была последняя попытка...

− Если он её любил, то почему тайно? Почему он не... взял то, что мог получить? Нет никаких доказательств, чтобы предположить, что они когда-либо состояли в отношениях; там не было ничего... поэтому, если они... танцевали, если это был танец... − Взгляд Шерлока снова мечется по комнате, прежде чем он поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона. − Я не думаю, что одного танца было бы достаточно, чтобы рискнуть семейными отношениями.

Это дело Шерлока очень беспокоит. К тому же у него есть ещё одно, но одновременно пытаясь раскрыть два дела, он не спит вот уже три дня; он раздражителен и немного взбалмошен. Джон должен найти способ, которым можно будет успокоить его нервы, удержать его под контролем, пока эти дела не будут решены. А затем он заставит Шерлока отдохнуть: выспаться и прогуляться по парку.

− Да? − голос Джона чёткий и спокойный, и это удерживает Шерлока от взрыва эмоций.

− В целом, − рычит Шерлок; они не будут втягивать Майкрофта в это обсуждение. Майкрофт стоит особняком.

− Боже, ты... как ты можешь быть одновременно таким потрясающим и таким глупым? Он _любил_ её, Шерлок, она знала это и...

− Это не объясняет танец, − произносит Шерлок и снова начинает ходить по гостиной.

Боже, это приводит в бешенство. Абсолютно, чертовски невыносимо. На какой-то миг Джон понимает разочарование Шерлока, когда тот не может нащупать мысль.

− А это нужно? До тех пор, пока мы полагаем, что танец состоялся, и он имеет смысл в ходе событий, его правда нужно объяснять? − Джон надеется, что такой ответ удовлетворит Шерлока, но понимает, что этого не произойдёт. Потому что он просто знает, что это правда. Они танцевали, и она его убила.

Шерлок не понимает простого акта танца, не понимает, зачем люди участвуют в такой приземлённой деятельности.

А вот секс... секс он понимает. Он понимает отношения, даже если их у него никогда не было. Но это... этот простой акт он не понимает.

− Конечно, это должно быть объяснено. Должна быть какая-то причина; они, возможно, сняли гостиничный номер, почему бы...

Джон сжимает руки в кулаки. Как же донести всё это до Шерлока... 

− Честно говоря, если ты когда-нибудь танцевал с кем-то, ты...

− Нет, − бросает Шерлок, поворачивается на пятках и уходит на кухню.

− Нет? Ты не танцевал, или ты не... подожди, подожди, правда? − Джон стоит и смотрит на то, как Шерлок садится за кухонный стол и склоняется над микроскопом. Какое-то время Джон любуется линией его шеи, отмечая красоту сочетания молочно-белой кожи и чёрной рубашки.

− Правда? − снова повторяет Джон, ошеломлённый. Он прислоняется к дверной раме, поражённый тем, что _знает что-то, что Шерлок не понимает._

− Это просто движения тела под музыку; это не брачный ритуал. Это − просто ритуал... скучный, человеческий ритуал. − Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит на Джона. − _Скучный_ , − подчёркивает он.

− И это говорит человек, который никогда не танцевал, − с сарказмом произносит Джон и смотрит на потолок. Он понимает, что именно блестящий разум Шерлока является причиной недополучения некоторого количества жизненного опыта. Он знал, например, что Шерлок никогда не присутствовал на свадьбе, никогда не присутствовал на похоронах, никогда не держал никого за руку, прогуливаясь по Риджентс-парку. Он был потрясён, удивлён и _опечален_ тем, что в жизни Шерлока никогда не было ни с кем вальса.

− Джон, музыка − это просто...

− О нет, не пытайся логически объяснять музыку. Не разбирай её на компоненты, потому что я за это стукну тебя по голове _скрипкой_. Мы не будем этого делать... Ты правда никогда не танцевал? − Джон улыбается, и он знает, просто знает, что Шерлок скрипит зубами из-за того, что его _всё-таки_ об этом спрашивают.

− Это...

Джон ликует и перебивает Шерлока: 

− О, неужели это случилось? Неужели есть шанс, что я знаю что-то, что ты _не знаешь?_

Шерлок фыркает, как будто это невозможно. Ну, хорошо...

− ...С особенным человеком. − Джон расцепляет на груди руки и выпрямляется. − Танец может быть более интимным, чем секс. А не с тем человеком, то есть... с отцом, с сестрой, с лучшим другом − это просто замечательный разделённый момент. Нет, не так... это... это...

Заморгав, Шерлок презрительно изгибает губы. Но он _внимательно_ слушает.

− Это − площадка для «чего-то большего», Шерлок. Ты не будешь танцевать с кем-то, если у тебя нет чувств к этому человеку.

Самообладание Шерлоку изменяет, и он вздрагивает.

− Я не могу... − улыбается Джон, − я не могу это объяснить. Вы как будто находитесь внутри шара, вы отгорожены от всего мира... нет, это не то, я...

Джон возвращается в гостиную и раскапывает свой ноутбук под бумагами. Шерлок ждёт и смотрит, как Джон включает его, загружает, выбирает что-то, а затем встаёт.

Встав прямо, Джон произносит: 

− Иди сюда.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, а потом смотрит на микроскоп. 

− Мне нужно работать, Джон.

− Ты − тот, кто любит экспериментировать... иди сюда. − Джон протягивает ему руку, и Шерлоку ничего не остаётся, как резко, одним движением встать, а потом размашистой походкой подойти к нему.

В квартире тише, чем обычно, возможно из-за того, что снаружи идёт снег, и хлопья приглушают все звуки. Камин так нагрел воздух в комнате, что Шерлок закатал рукава на своей рубашке, а Джон вместо свитера выбрал чёрную футболку.

Шерлок быстро моргает; он выглядит огорчённым. 

− Ты правда этого хочешь? − раздражённо спрашивает он, пожимая плечами, как будто ему причиняет беспокойство то, что его попросили встать. Он похож на капризного ребёнка, которого уводят с детской площадки.

Теперь очередь Джона закатить глаза и фыркнуть. Он наклоняется к ноутбуку и нажимает клавишу «пробел». Из динамиков слышится медленная джазовая музыка; под эту песню Джон может представить их танцующими Натаном и Стейси.

Он откашливается и протягивает руку. 

− Хорошо, теперь твоя левая рука в моей правой... так... и... нет, − рука Шерлока вялая, но такая идеальная. Джон сжимает тонкую ладонь. − Пожалуйста, Шерлок, просто... − Шерлок сжимает его руку в ответ, − да, спасибо.

Музыка становится громче, но они ещё не готовы. 

− Мы сделаем это только один раз, поэтому давай сделаем всё правильно? − голос Джона хриплый, но Шерлок так близко, поэтому он пользуется возможностью держать его за руку и вести. − Итак... а теперь... − Джон заводит руку Шерлоку за спину и кладёт её ему на поясницу, ощущая под тканью тепло кожи.

− А теперь твоя рука. − Шерлок поднимает руку, и кладёт её на бицепс Джона. Разница в росте делает Шерлока немного неловким, но Джон находит для своей руки удобное положение, и Шерлок делает то же самое. Так или иначе, всё получается.

− Да, − удивлённо говорит Джон. На мгновение он закрывает глаза и берёт паузу, чтобы почувствовать человека в своих руках. Шерлок всё ещё напряжён, но он достаточно расслабился для того, чтобы позволить Джону вести. Он не возражает, когда Джон ( _он сдался, боже, он позволяет себе сдаться_ ) делает шаг ближе, и их грудные клетки прижимаются друг к другу.

Что-то меняется в воздухе. Это нечто нельзя описать словами. Но оно такое реальное, и Джон может поклясться, что ощущает, как планета слегка сходит с орбиты. Он чувствует это всей поверхностью кожи. Шерлок учащённо дышит сквозь зубы, и Джон наклоняет подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. 

− Всё в порядке? − спрашивает Джон, зная, что тот ответит «нет, нет, всё хорошо», потому что уверен, что Шерлок видит мурашки, покрывшие каждый открытый участок кожи.

Всё не в порядке, потому что Шерлок ничего не говорит, а просто вонзает резцы в нижнюю губу и прикусывает её.

− Шерлок, − произносит Джон дрожащим голосом.

Шерлок улыбается одним уголком губ.

− Да?

− Я собираюсь... − больше Джону ничего не удаётся произнести, потому что его рот пересох; они молча слушают, как заканчивается одна песня и начинается другая.

Шерлок немного наклоняется, стискивает зубы и делает вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. 

− Веди, − его голос тоже дрожит, и Джону приходится сглотнуть несколько раз, прежде чем ему удаётся направить огонь по синапсам и сделать шаг.

Удивительно, что они оба _молчат_. Но самое потрясающее и ошеломляющее во всём этом то, что Шерлок не пытается происходящее разложить по полочкам; он не анализирует их движения и не делится откровениями о том, как всё это относится к делу. Он очень тихий и нетипично податливый в руках Джона.

Он позволяет Джону вести его, даря возможность взять всё под контроль.

Джон вздыхает и делает шаг поближе к Шерлоку, чтобы почувствовать исходящее от его тела тепло и насладиться им. Он поворачивает голову, ощущает тепло щекой и снова вздыхает; он чувствует себя прекрасно.

Этот момент чертовски идеален. Разлейте его по бутылкам, закупорьте, спрячьте и заприте, чтобы вспоминать его и смаковать. Разлейте его по бутылкам, закупорьте, _притворитесь, что этого не существует._

Они танцуют в течение какого-то времени, и хотя Джон не может точно определить, как долго это продолжалось, он чувствует, что ему этого мало. Он ощущает себя по-другому, будто он стал выше и будто нет никакой разницы в росте между ним и Шерлоком. Они оба будто стали совсем другими. Они бесплотные, они − больше, чем просто два тела и мелодия. Ему жаль, что он не может описать и объяснить _это_ ощущение Шерлоку.

Но слова не нужны, и Джон так благодарен за это, благодарен тому, что может переместить руку ниже на спине Шерлока, что он может обменяться с ним этим опытом.

Камин пользуется возможностью разрушить очарование момента особенно громким «треском», и Джон вздрагивает, останавливается и спотыкается. Вздохнув, Шерлок _медленно моргает_ и начинает вести, медленно и плавно перемещая их тела по потёртому ковру. Он начинает вести, будто это − врождённое умение, о котором он не знал, что оно у него есть.

Снова песня заканчивается и начинается другая, даря им возможность всё закончить, закончить независимо от того, что это. Но Шерлок сжимает пальцы вокруг его бицепса, и они продолжают двигаться; кроме музыки, слышен только шорох носков по ковру.

Это катарсис или что-то подобное, и это неожиданно. Джон чувствует, как щёки окрашивает румянец; он ощущает себя виноватым, но не уверен, почему. Во всём этом не было никакого обмана; Джон даже не был уверен, что это было тем, в чём он _нуждался_ , пока это не произошло. Аромат Шерлока не просто потрясающий, он головокружительный, и он окутывает его как тончайшая вуаль. Он никогда не сталкивался с чем-то настолько пьянящим.

И всего этого много, слишком много. 

− Шерлок, − начинает Джон. Он не готов, но этот эксперимент нужно закончить. Это − необходимость. Всё ещё больше запутается, если это не закончить. Это было слишком опрометчиво, Джон теперь понимает. Эндорфины и адреналин ударили ему в голову, вызывая головокружение и некоторую дезориентацию. 

Прямо перед собой он видит шею Шерлока. Сухожилия и мышцы тайно замышляют ещё больше его запутать; они так натянулись, будто пытаются что-то сохранить под контролем. А ещё Шерлок так сильно прикусил губы, будто сконцентрировался на чём-то очень серьёзном.

Глаза Шерлока ярко-серые (если есть такой цвет... Джон полагает, что есть), и он смотрит _куда угодно, но только не на Джона._ Его тело больше не напряжено, напротив, оно такое податливое; Джон даже не понял, когда это произошло; он был слишком погружён в собственные мысли, а потом этих мыслей не осталось − ни одной. 

Поэтому он даже не понял, когда Шерлок полностью расслабился в его руках.

− Джон, − голос Шерлока низкий, уверенный и больше не дрожащий. Джону требуется какое-то время, чтобы убедиться в том, что и его собственный голос не дрожит.

− Хмм? − Рука Джона сжимается на талии Шерлока.

− Возможно, лучше тебе вести. Я...

Джон выдыхает ответ: 

− Да, − а потом придвигается к Шерлоку ближе; его голова почти расположилась в пространстве между его подбородком и плечом. − Да, вероятно, так будет лучше.

Это слишком близко и не достаточно близко. Зубы Джона буквально ноют, он _просто_ хочет провести ими по его коже. Джон самыми кончиками пальцев сжимает бедро Шерлока. Дыхание Шерлока сбивается, он закрывает глаза и уступает.

Совсем немного.

Джон не заметил бы этого, если бы не держал его в руках.

Огонь в камине потихоньку гаснет, угольки без свежего кислорода затухают, превращая огонь в тихое мерцание. Это нарушает происходящее, и Джон останавливается.

Шерлок открывает глаза, а затем пристально смотрит вниз; лицо Джона расчерчено тенями и отблесками от огня и света из кухни. Пальцы Джона всё ещё на спине Шерлока, а ладони Шерлока всё ещё сжимают бицепсы Джона. Слишком сильно, слишком близко, слишком интимно...

_Недостаточно._

Шерлок первым возвращается в реальность; он глубоко вздыхает и одним плавным движением отстраняется. Он поправляет свою рубашку, как будто она смялась во время их танца. Следуя его примеру, Джон прячет руки в карманы брюк, а потом вынимает их, будто не может сообразить, что с ними делать.

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок повернулся к нему спиной и пристально смотрит на огонь, за его словами прячутся эмоции.

− Я понимаю.

Закрыв глаза, Джон выдыхает; он даже не помнит, когда задержал дыхание. 

Он пахнет Шерлоком; он может почувствовать его запах на своей рубашке, может почувствовать тепло от его тела, и этого...

Слишком много.

Недостаточно.

Слишком много _всего._

− Шерлок...

− Она убила его, потому что любила, и она не знала, как удержать его рядом. − Он на мгновение застывает, но потом разворачивается на пятках, идёт к двери и берёт своё пальто. Застегнувшись за несколько секунд, он смотрит на Джона из-под чёлки блестящими глазами.

− Ты идёшь?

Джон хватает свою куртку и сбегает за ним по лестнице.

Шерлок снова ведёт.


End file.
